Nature's Way of Saying: Let's Party
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for Fotobow WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH SUMMARY: Sam and Dean crash the annual tri-county Policeman's Ball and Dean gets possessive.


**Warnings**: groping, possessive!Dean, frot [bottom!Sam-ish], slight voyeurism, schmoop

* * *

They were dressed up in their monkey suits, currently attending the tri-county Policeman's Ball. Their case had lured them into town, and the only night Sam and Dean were able to talk with the police officers was at their annual ball.

Dean sipped at his champagne, hand finding Sam's hip under his suit jacket as his little brother talked with some of the officers that were on the cases of the missing persons reports they were checking in on. He knew to let Sam handle the talking, didn't know _why_ he had to be there if Sam could hold things on his own.

"I need a date," Sam had explained, flashing the tickets at his big brother, smirking when his big brother rolled his eyes.

So Dean found himself bored out of his skull, listening to Sam prattle on about any kind of similarities between the people that had gone missing. He cupped his palm tighter over Sam's hip when one of the officers' wives eyed _his _Sammy and pulled Sam closer to his side, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his little brother's slacks.

'_Disco_,_'_ he cheered internally when Sam let out a little gasp, sure that the officers didn't even notice when they continued talking with his brother. He decided to make a game of it when the one officer's wife kept flirtingly touching his baby brother; slowly easing his hand up Sam's side, teasing his fingertips over Sam's dress-shirt, knew Sam's flanks were ticklish as hell.

He smiled when Sam pulled his suit jacket tighter around his body, taking that as a sign to keep going. Dean stepped a little behind Sam, sure to catch the woman's gaze before he curled his elbow around Sam's hip, chest pressed against his younger brother's back. He carefully pushed his hand against Sam's stomach, smirking when he felt Sam's stomach flutter beneath his dress shirt.

He was glad that Sam's suit jacket was tailored long, brushing the tops of his brother's thighs, movement of his hand undetectable to anyone other than the two of them. He knew the woman knew what was going on, though, saw the way her eyes narrowed when Sam crossed his arms across his chest. He teased at the front of Sam's slacks, fingers playing over the clasp. He dipped his hand beneath Sam's pants, pressing his grin against the side of Sam's neck when Sam sucked in his stomach so he could ease his hand down Sam's slacks.

Dean cupped the growing bulge of Sam's dick through his boxer-briefs and stifled a snort against the mess of Sam's hair when he felt Sam twitch in his underwear. He slid his fingers through the slit in Sam's briefs and curled his fingers around Sam's half-hard cock.

He let out a low chuckle when Sam excused them from the conversation and he shot the officer's wife a victorious leer before he followed after Sam.

Sam tugged Dean's hand out of his pants and led his big brother into one of the alcoves in the banquet hall. "You're an asshole, you know that?" he groaned, grabbing Dean's hand and pressing it against the hard line of his cock in his slacks. He leaned up against the wall of the alcove and tugged Dean closer to himself, moaning when Dean fit his thigh between his legs.

"Goddamn that was so _fuckin'_ boring. And did you _see_ how that woman was staring out you? _Flirting _with you? Just eying you like you're _not_ mine," groaned Dean, planting his other hand by Sam's head on the wall.

"Right, 'cuz you know, getting info that might help solve this case is _such_ a bad thing," answered Sam, shuddering at Dean's tone when he said _mine_.

"Why talk to the _fuzz_ when we could be doing this, huh?" asked Dean, flexing his thigh against Sam's groin, relishing Sam's breathy moan.

"'Cuz this doesn't really help us solve anything."

"Helps us solve your boner _and_ lets me know I don't have anything to worry about," laughed Dean, shifting his leg between Sam's, letting his little brother ride the hard muscle of his thigh.

"Gotta give you that," groaned Sam, landing his palms on Dean's shoulders so he could better rock his hips against Dean's leg. "Dean, I want--"

"Remember, Sammy, gotta be careful."

"Nobody's coming over here," he said, though he wouldn't put it past that lady to accidentally happen upon them; he saw the jealousy in her eyes when Dean swept him away. He dropped his hands to Dean's belt and whipped it open, hurriedly unsnapping the clasp. He carefully slid down the zipper before sliding his hand between the flaps of fabric and into Dean's underwear.

"_God_. What do you want me to do?"

"Mm, I think you know," answered Sam, teasing his fingers over Dean's dick through his brother's briefs.

"Dunno, Sammy, I might need a little _guidance_," replied Dean, thrusting against his brother's hips.

"_Fuck me_," moaned Sam, arching into Dean, throwing his head back when Dean rubbed against him through their pants.

"Don't have any lube," muttered Dean, working at Sam's pants smirking at his little brother when he got them open.

Sam keened when Dean leant in and sucked at his throat, nibbling at his pulse. He thrust against Dean, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth when Dean pulled his pants out of the way before tugging his briefs down below his balls.

"Goddamn, Sammy," breathed Dean, curling his fingers around Sam's dick, biting at Sam's jaw when his little brother moaned quietly.

"Dean, _god_, lemme--" and he pushed Dean's hands out of the way, pushing at Dean's pants until he was able to pull Dean's dick out between the slit in his boxers. He curled his fingers around Dean and angled his hips so he could rut against Dean.

"Fuck, little brother, that what you want? Wanna fuck my cock?"

"Well, since we don't have any lube…" said Sam in answer, slouching against the wall before bringing his leg up over Dean's hip, moaning when Dean locked his hand around his knee.

"I'mma take that as a _yes_," replied Dean, hitching Sam's leg higher up over his hip and rocking up against Sam, burying his face against Sammy's neck when their cocks rubbed together.

"_Ungh_," moaned Sam, curling his arm around Dean's shoulders so he could better thrust against his brother. "_Dean_," he said, tipping Dean's face toward his own so he could press their mouths together, tongues sliding together before Dean took over his mouth, sucking at his tongue before licking inside. He tilted his head and deepened their kiss, brow furrowing in pleasure when Dean fisted both of their cocks, callused fingers combined with the thrusting of their hips causing his body to heat.

He groaned every time their cockheads pushed through the circle of Dean's fist, breath hitching when Dean rubbed their slits before squeezing the crowns in his fist.

"_Fuck_," hissed Dean, pressing his face against Sammy's neck again, biting at the sweat-slick flesh of Sam's throat. He bit down until Sam keened, hips stuttering against his own. "_Mine_, Sam, all for me, baby boy."

"_Dean_, yes, _yes_, all yours big brother," moaned Sam, tightening his leg around Dean's hip, head cracking against the wall of the alcove when Dean suckled at his Adam's apple.

He froze when he heard the click of high-heels coming their way, lowering his leg from Dean's hip when he heard the footfalls stop. "_Dean_," he said quietly, glad that Dean understood what he was trying to get out with just the whispered syllable of his name.

"Everything alright, boys?"

Dean groaned, recognized the rolling vowels of the woman who'd been eying his baby brother. "More than alright," he answered, rocking against Sam just to hear the woman's startled gasp when she realized just what they were doing, "right, Sammy?"

"_God_," moaned Sam, throwing his head back again when Dean slid his hand up the lengths of their cocks before twisting downward. "R-_right_, Dean," he whispered in response, chuckling quietly when he heard the woman huff and walk away.

"_You--_"

"She wants you, baby. Gotta show her whose you are," growled Dean, smirking wickedly when Sam shivered against him.

"Would've been better if you brought some _lube_," grunted Sam, breath catching when Dean bit down on his Adam's apple, knew he'd feel the sting of Dean's teeth for a few days because of it.

"Mm, think she got the idea, though."

"Uh-huh," answered Sam stupidly, pumping his hips against his big brother's, keening when Dean fondled his balls, gently tugging at his sac before dipping down to suck at the hollow of his throat.

"Tell me, Sammy," whispered Dean, laving at Sam's throat, smiling when Sam tipped his head to the side and moaned.

"God, _Dean_. All yours big brother," he whimpered, rolling his hips harder against Dean's, could feel his release tight in his balls.

"Yeah, baby brother, all mine. _For me_," he groaned, quickening the strokes of his fist over their dicks, crushing Sam tighter against the wall. He curled his fingers over the jut of Sam's hipbone beneath his slacks, fingers tight over the spur of bone. He squeezed Sam's hip, sure there'd be bruises for him to lick over later.

"M'close, Dean," whimpered Sam, curling both of his arms around Dean and fucking against his big brother, cock leaking pre-come over Dean's dick and fingers. He cried out when he twitched in Dean's grasp, letting Dean muffle his moans with his mouth as he snapped his hips against Dean's.

"C'mon, Sammy, that's it, wanna watch you come all over," whispered Dean, hips rocking counter to the jerk of his fist. He was close, too, muscles going taut all over, dick steadily weeping against Sammy's.

"Dean, _Dean_," moaned Sam, biting at Dean's shoulder through his suit jacket as he came, thick spurts of spunk splashing over Dean's fingers and his brother's cock, catching on the open flaps of fabric of their slacks. "_Fuck_," he whined, hips jerking helplessly as Dean worked the last of his come from his body.

"All mine, Sammy, give it to me, baby brother," said Dean, eating at Sam's mouth as his Sam thrust against him, softening cock slick with come making it easier for him to rock against Sam.

"Dean, _yeah_, big brother," encouraged Sam, watching the slide of Dean against his softening cock. "Do it Dean, _come_."

"_Sammy_," groaned Dean, going tense against his little brother, cock spilling between their bodies. "God, I love you, little brother," he whispered, milking the last of his orgasm from his cock with a shudder.

Sam smiled at his big brother and lowered his leg, groaning when his leg shook. He curled his fingers around Dean's slick hand and brought it up to his mouth, eyes on Dean's as he licked their come from his brother's fingers.

"Gonna kill me with that shit," said Dean, doing up Sam's pants before licking into Sam's mouth, eyes falling closed at the combined taste of him and Sam he caught there.

"Make you hard again but won't kill you," laughed Sam, zipping up his brother's pants before clasping them. He patted Dean's cock beneath his slacks and pressed his smiling mouth against Dean's before he whispered, "Love you."

He laughed again when Dean bracketed him against the wall, licking over his lips before delving into his mouth. He gently pushed at Dean's chest and let Dean pull him out of the alcove, stumbling into his big brother when the woman who'd disturbed them before appeared before them with her cop husband.

"Leaving already, Sam?" asked the officer.

"Yeah, gotta get him home. Can't handle more than two glasses of champagne," teased Dean, smirking when he caught the woman's pissy gaze; knew she'd brought everyone around to try and catch and out them.

"Well, it was great of the two of you to make it. Thanks very much for donating to the tri-county police force."

"You're very welcome," answered Dean, glad that Sam intercepted the handshake before Officer Wilder could clasp his still sticky hand. He wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and smiled when Officer Wilder went back into the party.

He smirked when the woman still stood there, arms crossed over her chest, glare firmly planted on her face. "You're lucky I didn't get back sooner."

"Oh yeah, and what were you gonna do? Tell your _husband_ that I was gettin' it on with someone you wanted to have a _fling_ with? Don't think so bitch, he's mine," said Dean, pulling Sam tighter against his side, smiling when Sam leant his head on his shoulder.

"What can I say?" said Sam, not even noticing the woman walking away with a huff when he turned his gaze on Dean. He pressed his mouth against Dean's in a chaste kiss, finishing, "I'm yours."


End file.
